


Dead!

by BleedingSoul101 (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Revenge, Some Fluff, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BleedingSoul101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't feel anything. The water on my skin, the moving of my chest. Nothing. Am I dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead!

I can’t feel anything. The water on my skin, the moving of my chest. Am I dead? But....I don’t remember dying, and the thought is just silly. I slowly arose from the water, taking in my surroundings. My head hurts and my body is sore, but I’m able to get out from the water. Why was I in the woods? The moon was reflecting against the small lake I was in, creating an eerie glow. The trees were swaying lightly in the slight breeze. Why was I not even chilled by the wind? Strange....

Where were my feet taking me? I don’t remember where I was or how I got here, let alone where I lived. I dragged my body along through the dense forest. I willed my body to move no matter how much it protested, and the logs and the slippery ground didn’t help my trek. I walked for a few more minutes before I came to a beautiful clearing. There was a large black and red blanket with a bottle of wine in the middle. Upon close inspection, I realized there were 2 glasses next to the bottle, and an unopen container of condoms and lube.

Oh... yeah.

******______********_

_I felt my spirits lift as I saw him walk through the woods to our clearing._

_“Sorry it took so long, Matt wanted to know why I keep coming here.” Frank apologized._

_“Did you tell him?” I asked, nervous as to what he answered._

_“I just said I like to admire the scenery, which is half true.” He shrugged. He came over to our special blanket and set his bag down. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed._

_“Did you bring the-”_

_“Yep.” He cut me off, placing a sweet kiss to my lips. I smiled. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled the wine and glasses from the bag._

_“You really got red wine?” I chuckled._

_“What? I can be romantic.” He smiled and kissed me again. We started getting carried away, roughly making out as we fell back, me on top of him._

_“Mhmhmm, I missed you.” I murmured against his lips._

_“I missed you too.” We continued our heated make out for a while, before Frank pulled away._

_“Here, I got you something.” He said, and pulled a small black box from his pocket. I took it carefully, opening the box and almost crying when I saw what was inside._   
_“Is this f-for m-me?” I stuttered out. He turned the ring over, exposing the inscription._

_Together forever_

_“There isn’t any other person in my life I rather spend forever with.” He placed the ring on my finger._

_“Its a promise ring.” He explained._

_“Oh-Oh my god Frank, I love it!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his small frame._

_“I’m glad.” He answered. “But this night isn’t perfect yet. I still have 2 more items in my bag.” He smirked. I giggled. He pulled out the lube and condoms, placing them next to us._

_“I love you Frank.” I said._

_“I love you too Ger-”_

_“FRANK! WHAT THE FUCK?!” I heard someone scream. I turned toward the voice, ready for Frank to yell at the dude to fuck off, but was soon thrown off Frank and into a mud puddle to the side of the blanket. I looked up and saw Frank standing menacingly over me._

_“Frank-”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?” He screamed at me. I couldn’t tell what the look in his eyes were. Regret? False madness? Love?_

_“Frank! What happened?” The voice was closer. Matt. Frank turned towards him._

_“This fucking homo just ambushed me! I was out trying to have a nice picnic and he came out of nowhere!” He answered. I tried to stand, but Matt pushed me down. Mud splattered around me, soaking through my clothes and ruining my hair._

_“But Frank, whats with the condoms and lube?” Matt asked.  Frank stuttered for a moment. Was he really going to lie? Matt was going to find out about us sometime, was he really going to give us up for a reputation?_

_“Its his!” He finally yelled. My heart broke. Matt turned back to me._

_“YOU! Do you just wait in the woods until you find someone suitable to rape?! He has a girlfriend you jackass!” He yelled, kicking me down. That shattered my heart completely.   Another kick to my side from Matt. I looked up at Frank with pleading eyes. He looked full of regret. He mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’. I narrowed my eyed at him. I tried rolling out of the mud, but Matt bent down and punched me before I could._   
_“You’re a sick FUCK, ya know that?” He screamed, punching me in the face again. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me. He kept kicking me in the side._

_“MATT! STOP!” I heard Frank yell._

_“WHY? HE’S JUST A DESPERATE HOMO TRYING TO GET SOME!” Matt yelled, delivering another kick._

_“NO! I LIED. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM!”  Frank screamed. Silence. Blood was coming out of my nose and my eyesight was a bit fuzzy, but I could make out 4 more figures coming up behind Frank._

_“You-You’re gay?” Matt asked. Frank nodded._

_“Frank, behind you.” I croaked out. He turned around, but it was to late. Something hit his head, and he fell with a thud._

_“JOSH, WHAT THE HELL MAN!? You....he’s dead.” Matt said. I heard quiet sobs, but they might’ve been from me. Matt turned to me. “We need to get rid of him. He’s seen too much.” I saw a boot come for my head. Then black._

*******_________***********____

So I am dead. We were probably dumped in the water. I was contemplating revenge on Matt and his crew, when a hand landed on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Frank whispered in my ear. “I was scared and stupid. Can you forgive me?” He wrapped his arms around my waist. “I don’t think I could live- or what ever we are- without you.” He pleaded. I turned around and looked at him. He had a huge gash on the side of his head, but it wasn’t bleeding. He had dark circles around his eyes and his lips were blue. I hesitated.

“I don’t know Frank....you sold me out back there for a reputation.” He suck to his knees and hugged my legs.

“PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE GERARD!” He begged. “I love you. I love you so much! I beg of you, please forgive me!” I smiled.

“Okay.”

“But I love you- wait, what?” He got back up on his feet.

“I love you and forgive you. But on one condition.”

“Anything! Anything you want!” He cried. I whispered my plan in his ear. “Oh, I can do that.” He cracked his tattooed knuckles.

 

4 DAYS LATER

**INCOMING NEWS!**

**“Five teens around the Belleville area brutally murdered! This style is unlike anything we’ve ever seen before! They were drowned and hit with heavy objects to the head! Also, the words ‘homo’ and ‘love’ were written on their bodies! Their eyes were cut out and placed next to their hearts.** ” The woman spoke on the TV. I turned it off before I could hear more.

“We are twisted and sick, ya know that?” I asked Frank.

“Yeah, but they deserved it.” He answered, examining himself in a mirror.

“Yeah, but did that rich guy deserve to get murdered too? I mean, we could’ve gotten our own house.” I explained. I looked around the large bedroom.

“I guess, but come on, tell me that this house isn’t perfect.” He said, flopping on the bed next to me. “All secluded in the woods, pool in the backyard, its perfect.” He kissed me.

“You’re right.” I smiled. “Its perfect to live in-”

“Forever.” He finished and kissed my lips again. (A/N I’LL KISS YOUR LIPS AAAAGAIN! sorry, continue)

“Together.” We both said.


End file.
